Warriors Share Wiki:Adopt A User/Apprentice Requests
Littlewillow Apprentice request from me! I will need help! Littlewillow 16:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I suppose I could take you. Unless anyone else wants you. Do you have any preferences on which mentor you have? There's a list of mentors on the main AAU page. Silly Cat Face! 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know any of you so I don't care. Just some one helpful! I'll have you. Littlewillow 22:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Choose anyone from the mainpage. Here are all the mentors: Night, Skye, Forest, Feather, Millie, Leopard, me. Choose one ;) 23:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Millie. I could take you- but if Leopard wants you, that's all fine by me. XD After all, she is Miss Mentor. : Leopard, why not? You're good with the newer members. =) 17:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Is that decided then? If I'm not mistaken, Littlewillow, I am your mentor! Silly Cat Face! 17:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Night's not the only one around here who can make final decisions . ;) 17:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Loudsplash wants me as her apprentice. What should I do? Littlewillow : I'm not a mentor so Leopard should take you. It's not like i'm a mentor anyways, besides, Leopard was my mentor and she's awesome. She deserves this and you deserve her. I don't wanna cause a riot and make everyone be all "YOUR NOT A MENTOR MYEH" and stuff so yeah...sure I wish I could have you but I can't. 13:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Loudsplash, you're not a mentor. Simple as that. Leopard has a lot more experience then you do. Littlewillow, your mentor is Leopardclaw. Matter settled. Maybe in a bit, you'll be a mentor, Loudeh. 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) IK, that's what I was saying :| see, no one ever listens to me XD 14:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) If a user requests a specific mentor, then the mentor must take the apprentice unless she herself doesn't wish to. 22:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : You're reading that wrong. the mentor wanted the apprentice, not the other way around. 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: No, you're reading it wrong. The first sentence Littlewillow requested a mentor, then Leopardclaw offered, and then Littlewillow said, "I'll have you!" to Leopardclaw. 22:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: So is it settled? Littlewillow Yes, it's settled. Also, Night, not what I was referring to, I don't think. Eh, whatever. Matter settled. XD 23:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Scarletwind Hello. I'm new to the wiki and I think I'd like a mentor to show me to ropes. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'll take you, if no one else minds. Welcome to the wiki! :) :: Rofl. Scarlet, do you really need to be an apprentice? Anyways, Millie, if you'd like her, I have no problem with it. Night, Leopard, Feather? Suggestions and comments? 20:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, yes she does. >:) *evil laugh* Besides, it'll be fun 'teaching' her. Teaching the PCA deputy? Hmm... Millie. I hear your evil laugh! Can we NOT scare away the memebers...? 02:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : It'll be an honour. :D Plus I can get out of doing Mudf- *shuts up*. Am I scary? Oh noes! Go ahead. Wait . . . PCA deputy?! Dang!!! They go through their deputies like water. We must be effing popular!!! :D 12:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, PCA can't keep their heads on straight anymore. >.> 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Really, Cloudy? I think that you and I have our heads screwed on quite tight. xPP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thistleberry Hi! I just joined the wiki, and I would like a mentor to help teach em about it. :) Thistleberry : Welcome, Thistle! Hmm, who should we have as your mentor? Night, are you free? (I've lost track) 06:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Silver, Night and Forest have no apprentices at the minute. Maybe Forest should take you? If she's active that is. Silly Cat Face! 10:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Please please please can I have Thistle? I haven't had an apprentice since Silversong. Please? :D 12:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I see no reason why not. I have no objections. Silly Cat Face! 12:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, knock yourself out. Night, you do a good job with teaching users. xD 17:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes! Thanks guys! =) 11:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud Matter OF:Hey could i HAVE a mentor please? I dont know much about the site and i want to be respected and not make a fool out of myself XD Hehe, Holly, this should go on the apprentice requests page. ;P 03:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm, I think we should have Shadewing have you. She just became a mentor today and she's really great. Any objections? 12:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, none! You'll do great Shadeh! So many new apprentices recently! Silly Cat Face! 18:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow... That was quick... And sure! I dont really no who she is but okey! and I know... See? Matter Of fact already made a fool out of myslef ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) That took me by surprise! 23:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Someone's happy. xD Shadeh, you'll do just wonderful. 23:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :) I'll do my best. 23:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Appleshine Gloweh recommended this place for me so I figured, why not?! I'm Appleshine, you can call me Shineh :) Appleshine 17:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Shineh! Do you have a mentor in mind? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't really know anyone so not really :) Appleshine 17:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a list of mentors on the main page. You don't have to pick if you don't want to, though. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll let the mentors decide who gets me. I wouldn't want to deprive anyone of the opportunity :) Appleshine 17:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well said! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Grace.... YOU EDIT CONFLICTED ME! Anyways, welcome, Appleshine! Any friend of Grace is welcome here. Hmm... as for your mentor, who should take you? Silver and Forest are the only ones without apprentices, and both are wonderful mentors. However, Appleshine, why don't you pick? There's nothing wrong with that - you just can't have Grace. xD 18:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good at choosing but....um....er.....Forest? I like that name :) Appleshine 18:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Forestpaw, eh? I'll go message her and tell her someone's requested to be her apprentice. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Now, do any of the other mentors have an issue with Shineh's choice? 18:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nup. But about the 'just can't have Grace' thing. Doesn't it say we can have two apprentices? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 18:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I said that because you're still new to the mentoring process. Give it a few more weeks, and we'll allow you to take on two. =) 18:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. But TBH I barely even have one. Stoneclaw hasn't edited AT ALL in like a week >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 18:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) We all have lives, Grace. Stoneclaw is active at WWiki too, and that's what engroses most of her time. Send her a message - she'll answer. Anyways, sometimes that happenes with mentors and apprentices. Sweetflower hasn't edited, but I know she's busy over at WWiki as well. xD Yeah....let's stop spamming the page. Anyways, if any other mentor that hasn't okay'd this has a problem with Forestpaw being Appleshine's mentor (inclduing Forest herself), please speak up. =) 18:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't mind. :) I like my name, too! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) New, need a mentor ASAP. Hi! I am new to this wikia, actully wikia in all. So I was wondering if I could have a mentor. I would like to request Silversong as a mentor. But if she is not avalilble anyone else will do! Songcloud 23:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Summer (Song) =3 Welcome! Actually, Silver is available to be a mentor, I think. If that's who you request, that's who you get. Comments from the other mentors? 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) None. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 23:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC UHGGG! TO much confusen! Pick my mentor for me!!!!! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ {C}15:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Just pick my mentor. Ok I changed my mind. Just pick my mentor, or give me Graceglow if she is avalible. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 16:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Silversong will be your mentor. Graceglow is not allowed to have another one because she's new to the process. If you're going to be impatient about it, then we'll make you wait even longer. >.> 17:03, November 19, 2011 (UT Cloudy, I just talked to Nightfern and she siad that Silver is rearly active and I should choose her. So can you just choose one for me to make it easier for everyone. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 19:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) See, being a mentor, just as in the books, is an agreement between the mentor and the apprentice. If you keep acting like this, no mentor wants to agree to mentor you! We are trying to find one, trust me! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for acting imaptiontiont. Take as long as you need, Give me any mentor. Take your time. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 20:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Request~Globalsong Hey! I'm Globalsong. I would like to request a mentor. (I hope I'm doing this right.) Globalsong 15:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Globalsong You are. =) Hmm, what mentors are there? We're already filled up, so you can go ahead and pick anyone of us. Or if there's an inactive apprentice, the mentor will speak up and she could take you. 18:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mine hasn't edited in over a week... [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 19:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Grace, I told you to send her a message about her inactivity. >.>;; 03:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) HollyleafOfThunderclan-Mentor needed Can I please have a mentor? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC)